Just Out Of Reach
by Zombielynx
Summary: I stumble in the darkness of Lowtown looking for the lit lantern where I know I'll find help. I see the glimmer of light at the far end of the path and I am hopeful that my journey doesn't end here. I brace myself and apply more pressure to the deep wound on my abdomen; the applied pressure sends waves of immense pain through out my body and the pool of blood collecting in my hand.


_So I've had this sitting around collecting dust for a while, I wanted to get some feedback and see what people think. It is possible that my next fan fiction will be Dragonage but I'm also tossing around other games. Please enjoy. :3_

_P.S: I am really excited for Dragonage Inquisition. XD_

I stumble in the darkness of Lowtown looking for the lit lantern where I know I'll find help. I see the glimmer of light at the far end of the path and I am hopeful that my journey doesn't end here. I brace myself and apply more pressure to the deep wound on my abdomen; the applied pressure sends waves of immense pain through out my body and the pool of blood collecting in my hand is spilling over. I use more of the bottom of my robe to soak up the blood; I've been trying to be careful to not leave a clear trail to follow. Somehow I manage to continue, trudging slowly and surely making my way. I reach the door but my hands are full; I feel so weak, but I throw my body at the doors my shoulder connects and a loud boom resonates through the wall. I stumble backwards my head spinning a little. I hear footsteps; oh thank the maker, someone is there to help me! The door opens and I am met by Anders' face.

I can't take much more and I feel my body collapsing but strong arms keep me from hitting the ground. "Anders...please" I say breathlessly, trying to plead for help. "Save your strength" He instructs. He lifts me up and carries me inside. I take the liberty to rest on his solid chest, the warmth of his body comforting me. At any other moment,the scene would look rather romantic; certainly that isn't the case this time.

He lays me on a hard wooden table and I groan from the pain coursing through my body and leaving his embrace. He reaches for the fur shawl I often see draped around his shoulders and folds it over. With a soft touch he lifts my head and places the makeshift pillow underneath me."How did this happen?" He questions rhetorically, assessing the situation. He curses under his breath he tries to find away around my leather armor and gives up. "Pardon me." He mutters as he tears, strips away, and lifts the fabric of my clothes to uncover my wound.

He presses a fresh cloth to the gash; I grit my teeth and hiss as I pull away out of reflex. "Try and stay still." He instructs calmly. His glowing fingertips roam over my naked skin examining for anything serious; I shiver at his delicate touch. "Nothing important is punctured, good." He tells me trying to make me feel better. Through my half opened eyes I see his hands hovers over my deep cut, his brow furrows as he concentrates and bright blue light slowly envelops me. My skin tingles I feel the blood stop dripping down my hip. Around where the blade puncture me, my muscle and flesh pulsate, they stretch, pulling together. I grit my teeth and let out a small growl as I try to bear the pain. Inside my head I am screaming and cursing everything in this dammed city. It seemed like an eternity has passed before all the conflicting sensations stopped. The blue light was gone.

Anders uses the table to hold himself up, he is panting and beads of sweat decorated his bare torso. His long hair formed a curtain so I couldn't see his face. I wanted to know if he was going to be ok. I used the last of my energy to place my hand over his, a silent plea. He looks up at me with tired eyes he leans over and places a kiss upon my forehead. "I'll be ok" he whispers, "You need to rest." With that my eyes fall shut.

My eyes open slowly, and I look around to find myself in a proper bed, not a clinic cot. Even with bandages wrapped around me and knowing I probably shouldn't move to much, I prop myself up on my elbows; I feel soar all over as if I were ran over by a dark spawn ogre. I try to turn myself to place my feet on the floor trying to be careful to not strain myself to much.

Just then Anders walks through the door . "What are you doing trying to get up?" Anders scolds me, walking to the bedside. "I got things to do." I reply. "No I already sent Varric to tell them at the hanged man you can't come in today. "But..." He looks at me with a stern look and I sink back into the soft bed submissively . "Will you care to tell me what the devil happened?" I don't know if his words steam from genuine concern or intrigue as a healer. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." I try to get him to off my back. He folds his arms over his chest. " I got caught... A lot of people don't take to kindly to eavesdroppers." I mutter quietly. He sighs, "I warned you Varric would get you into trouble." "I need the coin. The Hanged man can only get you so far." I shrug. It's true if I just relied on my wage there I wouldn't get anywhere; drunkards have grabby hands but lose lips, it's a good place to gather information. "Let me make sure you are healing properly. I know you just laid back down but I need you to sit up so I can take off the bandages." He holds my hand and helps me to sit up. "I don't very much care for doctor Anders. He's bossy." I mutter. I feel a little lightheaded but the pain is gone. "How do you feel?" He questions ignoring my comment. "Soar." I state bluntly. As his hands work I face away from him; I don't know why but it feels so embarrassing, he didn't cut too much to where I was exposing myself but I don't want him to see me in such horrible conditions. "His palms roam around the area of concern and seemed pleased with the progress. "Everything is well and you won't scar much because of the balm I applied, no pain?" He asks. I shake my head no. "You'll be up in a few days, just weak at the moment because of the blood you lost... You had me so worried" his voice softened at the last bit; he placed his hand on my cheek his thumb soothingly caressing me. I see the tiredness in his eyes and I feel guilty. I look down "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." He cuts me off with a kiss, a deep and needing kiss that sent wave of heat through out my form. I immerse myself in the passion and respond to his every kiss; it was pure bliss. He breaks away from my lips and presses his forehead against mine "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." He says breathlessly.


End file.
